What the Doctor Ordered
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [NaruNeji, bondage] Neji is injured on a mission and perscribed bedrest, but Naruto doesn't trust him to stay put so he takes matters into his own hands.


Title: What the Doctor Ordered  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: smut, romance, fluff  
Pairing: NaruNeji  
Rating: M for sexual content  
Warning: features Hokage!Naruto and Anbu!Neji, yaoi  
Summary: Neji gets injured on a mission and is prescribed bed-rest, but Naruto doesn't trust him to stay put.

--

Neji twitched his fingers and tested the bonds around his wrists gingerly, sliding up against the sheets to get a better look at where Naruto was looping what looked like the obi from one of his yukata sets over his right foot. His left foot was still heavily encased in a cast and propped up on a pillow on the other side of the blond man, and Neji rocked the leg restlessly.

Naruto shot him a reproving glare and tightened the bond on his right foot. Neji sighed.

"Don't you think this is a little overkill," he said. "I'm not Lee, you know."

Naruto snorted and scratched a nail up the sole of Neji's uninjured foot, making the older man jerk in reflexive response.

"You may not be as bad as Fuzzybrows, but you still don't know how to give it a rest when you're injured, and Sakura-chan said you had to stay off that leg completely for at least three days. I'm just making sure you follow orders."

"Says the man who escaped from the hospital two hours after he was brought in for massive blood loss and head trauma," Neji replied, settling back on the bed as comfortably as possible with his hands tied above his head.

He glared at Naruto, who just grinned and placed a hand on his stomach.

"What can I say? I heal quickly," the blond laughed. "You don't. So quit your bitching and enjoy a few days off for once."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do, now that you've tied me to the bed?"

"Rest."

Neji tilted his chin up in a pointed challenge, letting the barest hint of a smirk cross his lips.

"What if I'm not tired?" he said, watching Naruto's eyes narrow and darken with interest.

"I bet I could think of a way to exhaust you," the blond said teasingly, sliding a pair of cool hands across Neji's chest.

Neji shivered and arched a little, trying to direct those hands downward.

"Could you?"

"Oh yes." Fingers slid beneath the waistband of Neji's soft pyjama pants and tugged down firmly. Neji held his breath and tried not to squirm as he was being exposed to the cooler air of the room.

Naruto was licking his lips and Neji watched the trail of that pink tongue, fascinated.

"But you have to promise to stay still like a good patient, or you won't get a treat."

"Who made _you_ a medic-nin?" Neji started to say, but the last word turned into a strangled gasp as Naruto's mouth fixed wetly around his cock and then he had to concentrate very hard on not ripping his arms out of the bonds immediately into order to clutch at the blond head between his legs.

He could feel Naruto's grin against him, and just the faintest brush of sharp canine teeth before Naruto's lips were rubbing firmly against the sensitive skin and a playful tongue came out to lick liberally around the head.

Neji endured this for a while, but when the blond refused to settle into a steady rhythm, he began to strain and tilt his hips upwards in the pace he wanted Naruto to keep. Sputtering slightly, the blond sat back with a frown and gave a sharp pinch to his inner thigh, which Neji accepted with a yelp and a glare.

"I told you not to move," Naruto complained, moving up Neji's body to nip at his neck and chin. His hands travelled across the soft fabric ties binding Neji's wrists, stroking them. "You're going to mess up all my work."

Neji stilled his working hips with a swallowed groan and added his own quick bite to Naruto's neck.

"Get on with it then, I'm no where near exhausted."

Naruto made a derisive noise and then slid back down, abandoning the ties around Neji's wrists so he could fondle the soft sack between Neji's legs.

"You're so bossy," he accused, but he returned his mouth to where Neji wanted it most anyways, moving at a faster, more regular pace than before, cheeks hollowing in as he sucked on the upstroke.

Neji's hands curled into fists as he tried to control his breathing, which was getting embarrassingly loud. The muscles in his abdomen jumped slightly when Naruto trailed a slick finger down over his opening—_when did he get the lube out? Neji couldn't remember_—but he remained more or less still as Naruto teased him open.

He couldn't, however, help the moans or the way his hips wanted to tilt up into that hot mouth, down onto those wriggling fingers. Naruto's free hand pressed heavily down on one hip to restrain what little movements he was able to make.

It seemed to go on forever, as every time Neji would get close to an orgasm, Naruto would alter the rhythm or pull back with a wicked laugh, claiming to need air, and Neji could only writhe against the sheets until the blond decided to resume his activities.

Just when Neji was tempted to forget all this nonsense and rip his arms out of the bonds that held them to finish himself off, Naruto crooked his fingers and rubbed firmly against Neji's prostate and gave a good hard suck. Neji flung his head back with a startled cry and arched into Naruto's hand.

Naruto removed his fingers gently and supported Neji's trembling legs through the aftershocks, sliding his sticky mouth off of Neji's softening penis and licking his lips. If Neji could have seen that through his suddenly lowered lashes, he might have twitched with interest again. As it was, the Hyuuga was satisfied to close his eyes and nestle back into the sheets, body sated and heavy with lassitude.

"Ready to rest now?" Naruto asked, climbing up to curl into Neji's side, under one of the outstretched arms, his head resting against Neji's chest. Strands of blond hair tickled Neji's nose so that he was forced to blow them out of the way with a frown of annoyance.

"For a while," Neji agreed. "You should untie me though. My arms are going to go numb if they're raised like this much longer."

"In a second," Naruto replied, yawning. "It's not often I get to lay with you like this. You usually move away."

Neji rolled his eyes and shifted his injured leg, wondering how long it would take before the sweat on his body made him itchy.

"That's because you're too warm. And you snore."

"Do not," Naruto grumbled in return, and then promptly fell asleep, snoring loudly against Neji's chest.

Neji sighed and then twitched easily out of the bonds holding him to the bed. He scratched absently at the skin just above the cast on his leg and brushed some of the hair out of Naruto's eyes.

"Looks like you're the one that was exhausted," he whispered, shaking his head in fond exasperation. He examined the small lines around Naruto's eyes and mouth and frowned.

The other man was prone to worry when Neji was injured. He probably hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since Neji has returned from the Anbu mission that crushed the bones in his foot.

'_It's not your job to protect me, you know. I'm the one who's supposed to protect you, Rokudaime-sama.'_

Neji settled for inching Naruto's head a little further down his chest so the other man wasn't cutting off the circulation to his right arm, then closed his eyes and tried to ignore the loud wheezing and snuffling coming from Naruto's mouth.

It was far too hot and his foot itched.

Neji thought that this was probably what contentment felt like.

--

fin.

--


End file.
